This invention relates to improvements in an apparatus for supervising elevators.
In the group supervision of a plurality of cages, it is common practice that, when no hall call has occurred for a fixed period of time while the elevator operation is inactive, the cages are caused to run to commanded floors and to dispersedly wait thereat, so as to quicken the response to a hall call to occur subsequently. This is disclosed in, for example, the official gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 48-91742.
With the prior-art group-supervisory elevator system, however, the floors at which the cages are caused to dispersedly wait are previously set, and hence, the cages wait at the specified floors at all times. In consequence, the situations arise where only those floors are well served and a situation where the cages wait at floors unsuited to the actual elevator traffic arises due to the traffic fluctuating as a function of time zones.